1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to animal cages and animal cage covers. More particularly, this application relates to animal cages and animal cage covers for improved stacking.
2. Background
In the area of animal cages and animal cage covers, such as transparent polymer animal cages, frequent cleaning of the cages is required. The cages need to be washed thoroughly to avoid possible experiment contamination, while simultaneously being washed in high volume.
The animal cage cover, such as a micro filter top, when it is stored, washed or moved as a group, needs to stack without falling over, must stack straight on top of one another and must stack many layers high. Also, when washed, the covers are laid on a conveyor belt, which has many holes in it and the micro filter top can not have pieces that will protrude into those holes.
Additionally, once the cages and covers have been cleaned, they need to be stacked for transport. Also, during preparation of the cages, the cages with covers, may be arranged in stacks in a nearby staging area by a rack system. While stacked outside the rack, possibly partially filled with food or even animals, the cage and cage cover assemblies must not slide or fall off of one another.